Vampire Defense Operation
by SparkTheHedgehog2012
Summary: The sequel to Paris by Night is finally here! Rated T for strong violence and cursing, so if you're not a teen, go away. Oh, and there might be some small sexual references in later chapters, but no pornography, actual sex or anything like that.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, guys, you where really patient. That's awesome.  
I figured since I at least owe you a sequel to something, I should do one for Paris by Night, seeing as it's the most requested thing I've ever had. Here it is, not exactly a cruise, but I still will be awesome! I hope.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**Following the incident in Paris on the day Shadow died, the world had been thrown into a global catastrophe. As news of the usage of the Snakeshed soul spread to vampires worldwide, crushing their dreams of becoming humans again, they entered a bloodlust, draining victims too far and killing them. Eventually, the vampire populations of the world split into clans, with each clan rivalling the others and killing prey at night. All this happened without much notice from the regular world.

Over the course of the three years since, many clans have formed alliances with each other and sworn to find the users of the soul if it was the last thing they would do. A special group of ex-vampires band together and put their lives on the line to protect the civilian population; they called themselves the Vampire Defence Force, or VDF.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

Amy Rose's eyes open and she raised herself up, yawning. She sat there for a few minutes, as you do when you're tired, and then rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock. 11 pm. She sighed and looked down the end of her bed; there was a folded blanket and a small, cute, milky brown chao was curled up on top, next to a small plush rabbit. Amy smiled and realized she could hear tapping downstairs. A very faint tapping, like a mouse's footsteps.

She got up and slid down her stair banister, listening intently when she landed. It was coming from the door, and she opened it; a tiny black chao with a white belly sat on the doorstep, holding a piece of paper that had been folded five times. Amy bent down.  
"Oh, uh, hello! What are you doing here?"  
"Chao!" It handed her the piece of paper and flew over her shoulder, up to her room. Amy shut the door and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Rose,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I've missed you, and I'm finally coming home.  
Wait for me until 12 o'clock, Ill be there._

_Love,_  
_Guess who._

Amy sighed. Was this another one of Scourge's attempts to be all romantic? Screw him. She threw the paper in the bin and started walking up the stairs. She'd wait for him so she could kick his ass when he got there.  
The black chao was sat on her bed, and her chao Choco looked scared. He smiled and pulled out a Maryland cookie, breaking it in half and offering one half to her, she took it after hesitation and bit into it.  
The black chao smiled and watched her consume the cookie, then she rubbed her belly and belched. He giggled and she blushed.

"You two play nice. And your owner will be here in an hour to pick you up, okay?" Amy said.  
"Chao, chaochao!"  
"Good." Amy sat down on the armchair in her room and got out her book.

_Time Lapse- 12 o'clock  
_The doorbell rang and Amy stood up. The two chao's had since fallen asleep so she tried to be quiet- downstairs she opened the door and gasped at the figure before her.

* * *

So, was it good? It'll get better, promise! Just trust me!  
Oh, and if you haven't already, go check out the author TwilightheWolf and read some of her ShadAmy stories! She's an awesome friend and she writes awesome stories, so give 'em a try!  
I'll decide what to do with Deadly Influence, but until then, stay tuned for more! My computer has stopped deleting my save files now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Shadow the Hedgehog lay on Amy's bed, and she was sat on the edge down by his chest. She had been bombarding him with questions for a while now, and he was starting to get used to it.

"How did you get out of the grave?"  
"I kicked the end and used the splintered wood to dig out."  
"Where did you go?"  
"I tried calling to some people on the other side of the yard. They must've thought I was a zombie or something, because they ran away screaming. I crawled to the bushes and found that my back was broken from my fall and my leg was broken from kicking the grave."  
"For three years?!"  
"I met Dusk there." He pointed to the Chao. "He had friends in the village who brought me in. I wanted to go as soon as possible, the next month, but I hadn't fully healed."  
"You should've called..."  
"My head hurt from all I'd been through and I couldn't remember your number."  
"How did you get back here? Why where the village people not scared of you? When did-" Shadow put a finger on her lips.  
"Im back now, my Rose. That's all that matters."  
She smiled and lay down next to him.

"One more question, Shadow..."  
"Mhm?"  
"Have you ever thought of maybe... starting a famil-" She was cut off by the smashing of her window. A black fox had leapt into the room, eyes seemingly on fire, teeth long and sharp. It hissed at them and lunged, Shadow got up and threw him back with all his force.  
The vampire got up on all fours, hissing like a cat fighting over territory. It pulled its hand back and grew five long, sharp nails, then threw itself at Shadow again; he caught it in its flight and flipped it over, onto the ground, kicking it in the face. It's nose made a disgusting snapping sound and blood leaked from it. The vampire got up on all fours, wiped the blood away and jumped out of the smashed window, running off into the darkness. Shadow flopped onto the bed, exhausted.  
"What... the hell... was that?!" Amy asked through the adrenaline.  
"A Vampire..." Shadow growled. "In a bloodlust... It was going to kill us, I expect..."  
"But why?! Vampires never killed people..."  
"I have no idea... Let's hope it was just that one.. Phew..."  
Amy lay down next to him, kicking herself for not being able to ask that important question, and then fell asleep in Shadow's arms.

_The next morning...  
_Amy awoke to the smell of... pancakes? She rolled over, but Shadow wasn't there. She immediately became worried and stood up, about to leave the room when she realized she was still in her nightdress. She threw on some jeans and a red top and then went downstairs. Shadow was in the kitchen, in front of the cooker.

"Shaddie?"  
"Oh, hey Ames. I ran up to the shop and got some pancake mix with some money the locals of the last village gave me. Here." He handed Amy a plate with four pancakes on it, still hot. He had put her favourite lemon drizzle on top and even left a bottle of maple syrup on the table.  
"It's funny how you forget my phone number but remember my favourite pancake topping." Amy joked, putting a nice amount of syrup onto her breakfast.  
"I know, it's almost like my brain is trying extra, extra hard to keep you happy."  
"That's sweet."  
Two familiar Chao's flew in. The black and white one landed next to Shadow and the milky chocolate one sat next to Amy's plate patiently. Amy handed her a piece of pancake which was about the size of a loaf of bread compared to the Chao, and it was very pleased. The black one flew over with his own piece and sat next to her, brushing her ever so slightly. She blushed furiously and failed to hide it from Amy, who smiled and knew exactly what was going on.

There was a knock on the door and a muffled, but familiar voice-  
"Amy! I was walking by and saw the state of your bedroom window, is everything okay?!"  
Amy ran up and opened the door to see Twilight standing there, with Mighty behind her. Next to him was a tall-ish, 16-year-old Dawn. (It's complicated...)

Twilight looked over Amy's shoulder and almost fainted.


	3. Chapter 3- Discovery

**Chapter 3  
**Twilight took a few hesitant steps towards Shadow, looking him over a little. She tapped his shoulder to make sure he was there. She tried shaking him. After a few minutes she turned to Amy.  
"What. The. Heck." Amy giggled at Twilight's comment.  
"It's a long story, sit down. Shadow can explain."  
And so Shadow did.

Roughly 15 minutes later, Twilight's brain was full. She was given a moment to recharge.  
"... Right. I think I understand now." She said.  
"Go and tell the others. Tell 'em I'm home." Shadow said.  
Twilight nodded and left. He was interlaced in two soft arms from behind.  
"Thanks for coming home." Amy whispered.  
Shadow smiled. "I never left."  
"I was going to ask last night... Have you ever considered starting a famil-"  
Spark and Destiny burst through the door, followed by a brown hedgehog the same shade as a familiar chocolate bar, and a pink hedgehog who looking ecstatic.

Greetings were made between the group and Shadow after Twilight returned with her fiancée Mighty. Spark was so upbeat Destiny had to make sure he didn't smash the place up or something.  
"But guys, in all seriousness, something is wrong."  
The smile vanished from Twix's face. "... What?"  
Silent started to get worried, but a red hedgehog patted her back. His name was Zack.  
"Last night, I slept with Amy. Just before we fell asleep we were attacked by a vampire."  
"... Another Vampire?" Twilight asked. "Where from?"  
"No idea. But now I think about it, he had a symbol on his arm. He was part of a clan."  
A long pause.  
"That couldn't be possible."  
"It's a theory. But It's been bothering me."  
"Also," Amy said, "I was going to ask Shadow a very important question..."  
Everyone looked to Amy.  
"Shadow, I've always dreamed of having a family with my true love one day, and I need to ask you... Do you think we should try it...?"  
Shadow stood up. At first, Amy thought he was mad, but then he smiled and hugged her.  
"Yes, Amy. On day, soon, we'll try it."  
There was a pause as the group watched the two hugging and praising them, when there was a noise outside. They all moved to the window.

Outside, a group of hedgehogs of all different colours was moving down the road, almost like a pack of wolves.  
"What are they up to?" Savvy asked suspiciously.  
Twilight shook her head. "No idea."  
Spark stepped outside and walked up to them.

"Uh, hey!" He said. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you lot from?"  
Three of them turned and growled at him.  
"Okay, okay, I'll mind my own business. Are you from Emford down the road?"  
By now the whole group was angry.  
"Jeez, okay, Im going..." One of them launched at Spark and pierced his neck, but Spark threw him off before he could drain any blood. The others started coming at him to feed. Twilight saw this and ran outside, followed by Twix.  
"Hey!" Spark said to his vampire duelist, "If you want a hug you just gotta ask!"

Twix stepped up to two and blinded them with light from the palms of her hands. As soon as they hissed and recoiled, she delivered a few kicks to their faces, knocking them down. Behind, Twilight was incinerating the last few with dark energy. The rest of the group came out when the fight was over.  
"What the hell was that?!" Twilight said. "So they where a clan of vampires."  
"Uh... guys." Savvy said. They turned in the direction she was facing.  
"Shit."

A massive pack of vampires where emerging from the alleyways and moving towards them.


End file.
